


Maybe Breaks Are A Good Thing

by orphan_account



Series: Undertale Prompts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, Omotale, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10147049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Papyrus gets caught up all of his puzzles and forgets to take of himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last request that I got from my tumblr. I hope that you enjoy it and feel free to request something.

Papyrus hummed as he did his patrol and checked his puzzles. He was happy to be outside and doing what he loved. It was a little different since he was carrying around a water bottle. Undyne had been getting on him about staying hydrated while he did patrols and did maintenance. There was quite a bit that he had to do before he could go home.

He didn't realize how many puzzles he had set up until now. It was going to take longer than he had originally thought and he quickly got to work. His water bottle was quickly drained as he worked. The thought that he should take it easy didn't cross his mind.

The time passed by and he was squirming as he tried to rehang a couple of nets that had been set off by mistake. He already knew what messed up his trap but, he didn't have time to deal with it. Papyrus sighed and locked his legs together. There was still a lot that he had to do but, he didn't want to risk harming himself because he was distracted.

It was a bit difficult to keep doing his work. He could feel himself getting even fuller than he already was. Papyrus gave up on trying to fix his trap and started back towards his home. His stomach was sticking out and he had no way to hide it from others. There wasn't anything he could really say that would make people believe that there was something else going on.

As he carefully walked through town, he kept up with his happy attitude and kept a light bounce in his step. It was a difficult task but, he did it anyway. He felt his bladder bounce with every step and it made him wish that he could hold himself. There were still way too many people around for him to do anything that embarrassing. The thought made his face a glowing orange.

No one seemed to notice his face turn colors and he was thankful for their ignorance. He was starting to doubt that he would actually make it home. It was made even more clear to him when a leak made it's way out of him. His hands automatically became glued to his crotch to prevent anymore leaks.

Papyrus slowed down the speed of his walk significantly so he wouldn't have as much trouble. His stomach felt like it was much too full and was sloshing with every step that he took. He didn't like the feeling at all and wanted it to go away. It wasn't the worse thing he had felt but, it was something he didn't want to feel again. There was very little that would make him feel better about what was happening to him and he hoped that his brother wasn't home. It would be the only time that he would be happy that his brother was out doing something other than his work.

He didn't think that he had been that far away when he had left that morning but, apparently he had gone farther than he planned to. Papyrus tried to go a bit faster which only made him feel like he would burst. The feeling was almost unbearable even though he could see his home. It felt like it was much farther away than it was but, he forced himself to keep holding on.

There was a constant leak as he forced himself up the stairs of his porch. He felt quite a bit better since he was home so he was almost able to have his relief. Papyrus took a deep breath as he reached for the door knob and hoped that his brother wasn't in the living room at least. It scared him more than he thought it would when the front door suddenly swung open to reveal the one person he didn't want to see.

He fell to his knees with a whine as he soaked the lower part of his battle body. His brother seemed to be stuck watching in shock and not able say anything. It was a strange feeling to have his brother watching him all while he embarrassed himself and he couldn't bring himself to really care much since he felt much better. Papyrus couldn't help the slight moans and groans that escaped him as his bladder was finally emptied. There was something he couldn't explain about the sheer amount of relief that he was feeling and the feeling of his stomach deflating. 

"You okay there, bro?" His brother questioned once he had quieted down.

"I made quite the mess and embarrassed myself in front of you," Papyrus whimpered.

"That doesn't matter to me. Let's get you cleaned up and into pajamas," Sans responded gently.

"That would be wonderful," he said happily as he rubbed his face.


End file.
